


Intoxicated

by SinnersGift



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arabian Nights Fusion, Dancer Hinata, Dry Humping, Eventual Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Guard Tsukishima, Implied Sexual Content, King Kageyama Tobio, King Oikawa Tooru, M/M, everyone has a thing for Hinata basically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnersGift/pseuds/SinnersGift
Summary: Tsukishima didn't know how it was even possible, the ghost of his past came back to haunt him. Everyone believed Hinata went missing and the chances that he didn't return after all those years meant that he was more likely dead. But here he is, dancing for all eyes to see...





	1. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima didn't know how it was even possible, the ghost of his past came back to haunt him. Everyone believed Hinata went missing and the chances that he didn't return after all those years meant that he was more likely dead. But here he is, dancing for all eyes to see...

The sounds of children's laughter were heard, enjoying themselves as the heatwave hit the kingdom of Karasuno. The village people were out enjoying the day, greeting each other and buying trinkets at the markets. Everybody loves the summer, Sunny days was everybody's favorite weather.

Well...Everybody except a certain boy, of course. Tsukishima Kei wasn't very fond of the heat that was too much for Tsukishima to handle.

He honestly hated the blinding sun's rays as it irritated him. He sat under the shade of the tropical tree, reading an old book while he blocked off the sound of children playing and laughing.

It didn't take long for his solitude to be interrupted, he knew his alone time wasn't going to last. But yet-

"Tsukki!" Tsukishima sighs deeply, He knew a few people in his village who would even dare to approach him, being the tallest 11-year-old had its perks. He closed his book and grudgingly got up from the ground, he looks over to see the last person he wanted to meet. His unruly, orange hair and brown eyes that held childish mischief wherever he goes. His bubbly personality that made everyone around him smile but also irritate the blonde to no end... Hinata shouyou also known by Tsukishima headache. Hinata stopped in front of him and showed him a rubber ball he had in his hand."Come play with me!" He said with a happy smile.

"No thanks." He replied back with a sour face.

"Huh? Why?" Hinata smile instantly fell and was replace by a frown, he held the ball in his one hand and placed the other on his hip.

Tsukishima glared down at him but then he smirks. "Because you must be this tall," He uses his hand to use as a height measurement, "To talk to me."

Tsukishima only time of fun in this bland village is teasing the heck out of the little shrimp, every insults rile the little insect and when he fumbles to make a decent comeback makes his day a little better. Only a little. Like right now when he felt quiet satisfied when the small boy face scrunched up in anger.

"So mean!" The shorty glares and points accusingly at him."Yama isn't that tall either so why does he get to play with you!" He huffed.

"What are you a baby? That's because Yamaguchi knows when to stop talking and he leaves me alone when I tell him to," He rolled his eyes,"Unlike some people." Hinata deflates a bit but he quickly shook it off, he puffed out his chest and brings the ball to the other's face. "Play with me," He demanded.

The look he gave him was one of annoyance, "I said no, shorty." He hovers over him making Hinata instincts jump away from him. "J-just you wait! I'm going to be taller than you and surpass you!" He stuttered. Tsukishima just chuckled and turns his back at him,"Go ahead shrimp," He dragged on the nickname. Hinata bombarded him with insults of his own.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and snatched the ball from his hands."You can't even hit the ball right," He quickly receives the ball to the group of children that appeared behind Hinata, waiting for it. "If you can't even do that then what's the whole point of me playing with amateur like you," he walked over to his spot to pick up the book he left on the ground. "Come back to me once you know how to receive, airhead." He didn't look back and continued walking.

There was no point on being friends with a kid whose passion is revolving himself around with a ball, it was just a ball, nothing interesting about it. The shrimp always pestered him about it, like his whole life depends on that stupid sport. He didn't care nor did he want to care, he has his own goals to deal with. Like being the Sultan's guard. After the death of Tsukishima father his family had struggled with money for a while, Tsukishima's older brother became one of the Sultan's guard and one day when his first pay check came, his mother almost fainted at the sight of a bag full gold it had. That day was the first time they had a meal in years. He dreams that he could one day become a guard and save enough money to remove his family and buy them a palace as big as the Sultan so they can live a good life...That dream will someday happen but right now he has to deal with annoying pest and this annoying Sun, he was almost on his way home when-

"Hey, hey, hey tsukki!" He sucked in his teeth, he can never catch a break sometimes. He sighs again and turns around to see two of his _so-called_ friends walking up to him."Bokuto, Kuroo...nice to see you again." He said through gritted teeth and a crooked smile.

Both Kuroo and Bokuto gasped dramatically."That's the most heartfelt greeting you said to us Tsukishima," Kuroo pretends to wipe away a tear,"You finally opening up to us?"Tsukishima scoffed,"You wish."

It was then when Tsukishima notice a group of men walking to the palace with a large boxes being carried by men, Tsukishima points to the scene. "What's going on over there?" he asked.

Bokuto walks over to the blond and smirks."Just some errands!" he replied back with a smile,"My dad got a mission with the king so it was okay for me and my best bud to tag along." Bokuto wrapped his arm around Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo frowned and nudged him away,"That and Akaashi didn't wanted to come so I've became his second choice apparently." He said irritably as he glares at Bokuto who laughs nervously. 

 The three walked around the area, mostly talking about their travels and the things they've seen and trinkets they brought along with them. Tsukishima wasn't going to lie that having them here kinda makes it worthwhile. Tsukishima suddenly stops when he felt someone tugging at his sleeves.

He looks over at Bokuto who isn't staring at him but up ahead. When he follows his stare he sees Hinata there playing with the ball by himself, he lookes a little worn out as he kept trying to receive the old ball over to the laundry line but failed miserably. Bokuto points to the kid,"Who is that?" he asked in mild interest.

Tsukishima didn't know where this conversation was going to lead, he didn't think Bokuto was the kind to just ask a person about a stranger he never met before but then again it’s Bokuto.

"Just an annoying pest." He replied back.

"Does he got a name?" It was Kuroo's who asked him.

"Hinata...Hinata Shouyou." He didn't think telling them his name wasn't going to be that much of a big deal. Tsukishima didn't notice the way Kuroo and Bokuto shared a mischievous look.

Bokuto suddenly slaps Tsukishima on his back turns away from him,"Well I should go and report back to my dad!" Bokuto waved at Tsukishima."See you later Tsukki!"Kuroo smirks and walks ahead of Bokuto. Tsukishima raised his hand,"Please," he smiles, "Don't ever come back."

"So rude!" Bokuto scowled and sticks his tongue out at him, he waits until they are both out of his sight and goes back home to get away from the shining sun and go about his day.

That little memory was just the beginning for 21 year old Tsukishima. 10 years has passed since that day and lot has changed.

Tsukishima became the new guard for the recent crowned Sultan, King Tobio.

_Who is a total pain in his ass._

The stubborn King was like a child to Tsukishima, He didn't need to ruffle his feathers up just to see his reaction, his subordinates mistakes makes up his sourpuss face.

The King before him was much more refine that this childish display.

For some reason his King reminds him of an old childhood acquaintance. He had almost forgot about the little pipsqueak.

It's been 10 years since he had last seen of the 11 year old boy, last thing he remembers was that his mother told him that the boy, as his mother puts, went missing one day.

A decade has past since his disappearance, the unruly orange haired boy that always bothered Kei was gone and he was never coming back.

His family had given up searching for him years ago and declared him dead.

When they held his funera that Tsukishima attended his family. He caught something at the corner of his eyes and when he turned to look he saw a small girl holding onto her mother's tunic.

_Bright orange hair._

He later realized that the small girl was the little sister the boy always boast about wanting to become the best big brother and how he was going to protect her.

"A pity...that child is going to grow up not knowing her brother..." Tsukishima heard his mother next to him mumbled sadly.

After the funeral, everyone had left back home, surprisingly Tsukishima stayed behind. He stared at the ground staring at the tombstone below him, his chest felt heavy and his palms were beginning to feel clammy for some reason.

He kneels down and places a flower on the ground where it embrace a empty casket,"Sorry for not paying much attention to you...Hinata..."

He got up and that same day, he turned his back to the tombstone and continued walking...

"Tsukishima!" He jolts from his deep thoughts, he looks over to his side to see the King glaring daggers at him.

"Yes, my sultan." He tried his hardest not to give him a reason to get himself into trouble...it was hard even for him.

"Get your brother and the other guards..I want you all ready by high noon." He drapes the silk cloak he was holding over his shoulders."We are going over to Aoba Johsai, I was called by King Oikawa for a trade off." he mumbled the last part to himself.

Tsukishima bowed slightly,"Yes my sultan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is actually my first time posting a new story in here! Hope you all can enjoy this story! The updates will be kinda slow since I don't have much experience with writing and I lack the motivation to do it...


	2. Crows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly just putting in background to the plot and adding the karasuno gang.

It didn't take Tsukishima long to find his older brother, He always knew where he is at. There wasn't a time of day where he wasn't standing guard in front of the giant marbled door.

Akiteru had one special task that he himself assigned to it...Protect the former King. During the former King ruling at the time, the people looked up to him for being a sharp man, he was a role model to every men in his kingdom, especially the brothers. Back when his family were struggling, Akiteru practically begged for a bit more gold just to give it to his family for them to eat a decent meal. The kind King was so moved by his brother selfless act to help his family, he granted his request and he even gave him more than enough to last the month.

Akiteru was eternally grateful...he was in debt to him for having a King as great as him. Akiteru promised loyalty to him and even to this day, Akiteru still kept that promise.That was the reason Akiteru still stayed beside him, to protect their favorite King. Akiteru didn't mind the new King but there were times they even his kind brother felt that King Tobio was a bit too much to handle.

 _He's inexperience_. Akiteru would always say with a odd smile. _Our king wasn't always the perfect man_. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walks towards him. "Akiteru, I have orders from the King." he announced.

Akiteru turns around, already noticing bags under his eyes,"Really?" he said tiredly. Tsukishima only nods,"We are going to accompanying him to Aoba Johsai." Akiteru hums but his eyes felt held no emotion, knowing full well he will have to leave without the former King.

Tsukishima glance at the closed doors beside him."Is the former King doing alright?" he asked softly, not wanting to 

Akiteru stood there with downcast eyes."His condition is worsening but I'm positive that he'll get better." for a moment Tsukishima felt like those words were only reassuring himself.

Tsukishima sucked his teeth,"Being positive will not help you get any sleep" he scolded. Akiteru laughs halfheartedly."It's fine, Kei."

It bothers Tsukishima that he is spending his time standing there instead of taking care of himself. "You need sleep Akiteru." He said more firmly.

Akiteru fixed his posture and avoided meeting his stare. "I need to be there for my sultan." He was stubborn but determined.

That was one of many Tsukishima pet peeve."You know damn well he's not going anywhere, If you keep this up, it's not going to end well for you."

Akiteru didn't say anything, he stayed there silently which made Tsukishima get even more annoyed.

"Akiteru...If that day comes, what are you going to do if—"

"Tsukki!"

Great...just what he needed, another interruption. The brothers looks down the corridors to to see a young-looking boy with an average build running up to them. It was Tsukishima childhood friend, Yamaguchi. Once he was close enough to them he tries to catch his breath letting his short black hair stick to his face. 

"I'm sorry for disrupting your conversation but I was ordered that-"

"Yeah, I got the memo Yamaguchi." Tsukishima took one last look at his brother and he sighs for the umpteenth time. "Go and address the servants." He ordered him, Yamaguchi bows and heads down the other way.

Yamaguchi left the two brothers alone once again. The atmosphere drastically change for Tsukishima's liking.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll ask Asahi to guard the former king while we are gone." Tsukishima offered.

Akiteru only gave a tired smile."...Alright...Head Guard."

Head Guard...he didn't like that title...It was annoying to have it,Yes, that specific title that every guard in here would die to have...but not Kei. He ruffles his own hair out of frustration, letting his fingers brush over the royal brooch that sat on top of his headwrap.

He's grown tired of the same routine and jabs with the King, he's grown tired of seeing the same faces...he is also grown tired of realizing he lost the passion he had never had to begin with...

Tsukishima left his brother there as he walked up to the palace entrance, He opens one of the door and spots the person he is looking for. "Asahi..." he called out from the outside foyer.

Asahi despite his appearance making him look rather intimidating to almost everyone around him, he is rather quiet and gentle. The task to guard the door was the former King idea as he said he believed that this task was best suited for him. He turns from his position and made his way over to him."Oh! Hey Tsukishima, is the king asking for me?" Asahi asked nervously.

"Not really. He ordered me to round up the other idiots, apparently we are traveling to Aoba Johsai." Tsukishima pushes his glasses back.

Asahi raised an eyebrow."That fast?"

Tsukishima gave him a knowing look."I've heard something about a trade off."

Asahi turns to the other guard that was standing beside him and gave him a firm nod. They both go back inside the palace, once they were alone he spoke up,"That doesn't sound good." Asahi mumbled.

"Probably because it isn't." He gave a nonchalant shrug.”Your duty for the day is to watch over the former king, for Akiteru sake, it’s best if he comes with us while I deal with the king.”

Asahi eyed him quizzically,"I wonder why did our sultan made you do the work?" he asked in a soft voice.

"My thoughts exactly." He replied back bitterly. ”I'm supposed to be his guard not his assistant..." he tried to repressed another sigh.

"Suga is still out after the whole altercation with Nekoma all thanks to what happen." He said sarcastically.

Once they saw Akiteru still guarding the door, Asahi whispers to him."Do you mind finding Tanaka and Nishinoya?" He asked.

Tsukishima groans."Don't tell me they’re still slacking off?" He really didn't need a answer to know.

Asahi chuckles and nods."I'm afraid so..."

Tsukishima groans."I'll go." he muttered irritably.

Tsukishima said his goodbye as he headed to the only place where all the other guards usually hang around at.

The palace often had a lot of guards than servants and it was unnecessary to keep some of them here.

But after the _kind-hearted_ king handed his crown over to his tyrannt son, he didn't had the heart to kick the guards out of the palace, so he let them all stay.

Some of the guards who wants the job done usually were the first ones to take as a decent guard any time of day like Akiteru, while others stood around like the couple of jokers he knew all too well.

"Yo Tsukishima!" And that voice was one of them...

Tsukishima turns around to see Tanaka and Nishinoya walking over to him. “How's it going?" Tanaka ask with a smile. They were both in charge of weaponry and the equipments.

Tsukishima can already feel the headache coming."I'm fine." he spat out.

"What's with that?" Nishinoya eyed him."Tobio finally starting to get to you?" Tanaka laughs, adding his own jeers.

Tsukishima felt his left eye twitched."I don't think you guys heard about the orders the King gave, have you?" He smirked.

Both Tanaka and Nishinoya stopped with the jeering and froze in place."Of course you didn't."Tsukishima breathed out.

"W-We were just getting to it!"Nishinoya said defensively, Tsukishima hoped that they just left the scene to get all the equipments ready by departure time.

He truly hoped.

Tsukishima headed to the stables where the two caretakers, Ennoshita and Narita stayed to care for the camels and horses. He gave the order and they were both quick to get the camel ready for King Tobio.

Time passed at it was time for the guards to gather up. The setup was a bit of what Tsukishima expected so he felt a bit satisfied. King Tobio is standing there amongst the others with a map, talking with Daichi who was the King's right hand man.

"How long will this journey take?" Tobio is unusually calm today, Tsukishima noted.

"By the time we get there it will still be nighttime so I'm glad we didn't pack much." Daichi glance at the guards.

King Tobio rolls up the map,"I'll trust that you will take care of the kingdom while I'm gone." Daichi nods with a determined look in his eyes.

King Tobio gets on the camel that was assigned to him by the two caretakers, he awaits for the guards to get into their positions.

"Alright!" Tobio grabs on the rope. "Onwards!" Tobio shouted and with that the journey began to the Kingdom of Aoba Johsai.


	3. Dancing Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playboy King and the dancing sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the lovely comments from all of you! This gave me motivation to write this chapter.
> 
> _Update: there was a lot and a lot of mistakes here that made me feel embarrassed to know about it so late._

The journey to Aoba Johsai was tiring, well to the guards that is. The King was privilege to sat upon the camel with a makeshift palanquin to cover him from the sun as their guards walking behind him, the beaming sun glaring down making them sweat immensely.

Just like the commoners they are, Tsukishima thought sourly.

The kingdom of Aoba Johsai is a flashy kingdom that went well with the flashy King himself. The moment they stepped foot on the ground of Aoba Johsai, they were met with sparkly lights and sparkly people that wore jewels and white and light blue robes, like they were some decedents of gods and goddesses.

Tobio ignore the looks they were receiving and keep his head held high.

When they entered the palace of the King, Tobio along with a handful of his guards including Tsukishima waited by the grand door.

The door automatically opens up enough to see a line of waiting guards going down the great halls of the palace.

Once everybody was inside King Tobio and the others they didn't wait long so hear the jumbling sounds of giggling girls and the jangle of something hiting against each other.

"Yahoo~ if it isn't Tobio!" The neighboring king was quite the looker for his age. Dark, chocolate-brown hair that is swept outwards. He stops to greet Tobio, wearing elegant silk clothing along with the numerous Jewels he often showed off with his head guard behind him and a group of jeweled covered women by his side.

Oikawa is known for being a playboy to the point of having a harem of buxom women and no wives. Having to live with this rich lifestyle was more of a blessing to him than others.

"Hello, Oikawa..." Tobio said nonchalant, too used to the Kings antics. Oikawa smiled as he shimmies the girls that were holding onto his arms away. "Don't be a stranger come in!" He welcomes the King with open arms.

Tobio gave him a look before crossing his arms over his chest, Oikawa gave a halfhearted smile. He glance at the guards behind King Tobio,"I see you brought more." he noted.

"For obvious reasons." Tobio snapped back.

Oikawa smirks and cupped his own chin in his hand."Since your recent coronation, you got some bite in you, especially talking to someone who basically raised you..." Oikawa grins widens.

Tobio scowled, his cheeks pink."I didn't came here just for you to humiliate me." Tobio takes out a crumbled paper and push it onto Oikawa's chest."The message you sent me was so vague...what trade off are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Oh, it's nothing Tobio-chan~" Oikawa quickly tosses the paper over his shoulder where his Guard fumbled to picked it up with a scowl."I've heard from a little bird that you are the only one who doesn't have a first wife already." He eyed him with both his hands on his hips.

"Same goes for you...and that's because I'm not you..." Tobio glanced over Oikawa's shoulder to see his harem of women behind him."I rather wait." He mutters.

Oikawa rolled his eyes."How boring." He groans as the harem of women giggles making Tobio eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"Well it doesn't matter, this isn't the reason why I brought you over here," Oikawa placed his hand onto King Tobio's shoulder,"You must be tired, I've arrange a room for you to rest and to express my gratitude in for taking your time to come here," With a snap of his fingers, his servants were already at Tobio's side.

"We're going to have a feast in your honor!" Oikawa announced happily."See you all tonight!" And that he leaves with his posse and his servants to do the work.

Tsukishima didn't want to admit that whole scene with the Tyrant King is probably the most hilarious thing he experience in quite awhile.

Tsukishima along with all of the guards King Tobio brought along were all guarding the door where their sultan slumber.

Akiteru and Yamaguchi were on each of his side, thank goodness. The halls were quiet, his legs felt numb and heavy after the hours long journey.

He felt like dozing off now and again but he quickly shook it off. He suddenly heard a small faint jingle sound at the end of the hall, he took a look around but he didn't see anything out of place so he ignores it. He then hears it again and something caught his eyes at the end of the hall.

"What's wrong Tsukki?" Yamaguchi yawned as he used the spear as leverage to hold himself up.

"I thought I heard something," Tsukishima whispers, eyeing that large marble pillar. That caused Yamaguchi to stand firm in mild alarm,"is it King Oikawa?" He said nervously.

"Probably not," he then nods at Akiteru who was listening in to the conversation."I'll go check."

Tsukishima grabs the knife from his holster and slowly made way to investigate begind the pillar.

He walks closer and closer to where he heard the small jingle, once he reached the pillar he slowly made its way around it, careful not to make any sudden noise to scare away the source of that sound.

The held the knife in position and quickly made a turn...

It was nothing.

Tsukishima let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding in as he puts the knife back in his holster and walked back to his position.

What Tsukishima didn't notice that a small figure cover in a black see through veil was glancing at him and the guards, before it hid in the shadows and fled from the scene.

The feast was quite overwhelming, not surprising from a flashy King.

King Tobio and his guards sat at one side of the large room while King Oikawa sat at the other side with his guards and women. The space between the two kings was rather large with a big empty space in the center of the room.

Tobio was the first to speak after he finished chowing down the food much to Tsukishima's disgust.

"For the letter you sent me, why did you bring me all the way here?" Tobio sneered.

Oikawa just smirked as he places his chin on his hand."I have a proposition for you involving that talisman." He said cheerily.

Tobio eyes narrowed in suspicion."What?" He slams the golden cup he hand in his hand on the table."Wasn't taking my fathers talisman good enough for you?" He scowls.

Oikawa raise both his hands up in mock surrender and smiled."Hey now, I won it fair and square." He chuckles.

The atmosphere turns eerily quiet until it Oikawa speaks up."Choose which of my girls you want." Oikawa eyes became serious that it shock Tobio.

"Huh?" Tobio gawked at the brown-haired man.

Oikawa catches one of the girls chin and lift her up to bring her close to his face."Since I'm such a generous person, I'm giving away one of my girls just for you!" He wasn't staring at Tobio but maintaining eye contact to the woman beside him.

"W-what?! Don't joke with me!" Tsukishima wanted to laugh at his sultan red face, reminding him of a red tomato.

"Huh?" Oikawa lets go of the girls chin and stares back at him confusingly.

Tobio points at him,"Your teasing me again, Oikawa!" He growls,"Such distasteful act for such a playboy like yourself!"

Oikawa shocked at the insult."How rude!" He said childishly.

Tobio gets up from his seat and turns to the door."We're leaving!" He shouts to his guards.

 _Finally_ , Tsukishima thought as he sighed in relief.

"At least let me show you my collection before you turn my offer down." Oikawa childish tone changed into a more serious, demanding tone.

He lays his head on his hand and gave him a bored look."Don't turn down your generous host, it will give a bad name to your father." He smiled slyly.

Tobio looked like he was debating whether or not he wanted to go through it.

Tsukishima rolled his shoulders back, feeling it going stiff. "Just do as he says my sultan, the sooner you reject them the sooner we get back to the palace." Tsukishima eyed him carefully.

"Shut it." Tobio mutters back, he glance back at Oikawa who just went back to chatting with his harem.

Tobio sighs and walks back to his seat. Oikawa noticing Tobio, he smiles brightly and clasp his hands together.

"Okay then! We'll talk about the proposition later once you decided on the dancer!" He said in a sickening sweet voice.

One by one the girls took their place in the middle as they show the kings and the guards their dance and enticing moves.

This took a while than they all anticipated because...

"I can't believe it..." Oikawa said in disbelief."You've rejected every single one...even I was nice enough to offer you the ones that were a pain to buy off." He leaned back, he looked so exhausted.

Tobio sucked in his teeth and leaned back in his chair."Like I said...not interested..." he takes a sip from the golden cup.

Oikawa didn't say anything, he stood there with calculating eyes. He then beckons the guard that was next to him over and whispers something in his ears.

The guard suddenly head shut up and gave him a questionably look,"Just do as I say, Iwa-chan." Oikawa says so which the _'iwa-chan'_ guard mutters angrily at him.

The guard goes over to the servant and whispers something in his ears, once he gave him the order the servant quickly left the room.

Oikawa smiles and takes a sip from his cup and sets it down."Could it be that your not interested in marriages or," his eyes flicker up. "Not interested in females?"

Tobio face morphed into one of shock. "W-what are you-"

"I really didn't want to bring him out...but I guess it's a small price to pay..."Oikawa sighs out, Tobio didn't hear the last part and he didn't have time to question it when two people walked inside the room.

The same servant that left came back with another mysterious person behind him.

The small little thing wore black, the veil that cover its face and half of its upper body made the guards and the King Karasuno eyed it mysteriously.

Tsukishima heard the same noise he heard from the hallway and he soon realized that the person under the black veil is wearing jewels.

He felt something tug at his back, Tsukishima turns his head to see his older brother Akiteru trying to tell him something.

 _What_ , he mouthed.

 _Why does he reminds me of someone_ , Akiteru mouthed back.

Tsukishima give him a sour look before turning back to the dancer.

Remind him of someone? Who in the hell reminds Akiteru of someone...the height did remind him of someone from long ago but he didn't think much of it.

He couldn't think it was him since that little pest died years ago....

He didn't die, but everyone had a hunch that his little stature wasn't going to make outisde Karasuno from being surrounded by dangerous thieves and lands that was impossible for mankind to conquered.

He shook those thoughts and accusations away, he felt so tired from the trip so it's only natural to have these type of ridiculous, ludicrous thoughts.

"Please meet my very own jewel, he's _very_ special to me so I'll give you a small treat." Oikawa lift his hand to show off the dancer.

The dancer slowly lifted his hands that were filled with gold jewels on his arms up to the veil. Tsukishima chest started thumping loudly, making him feel light headed for some reason.

The black veil slowly fell off the persons body and the first thing that revealed was unruly orange hair.

_Orange._

Tsukishima couldn't breathe for a moment, he felt like his lungs didn't work properly.

_He couldn't be...it shouldn't be..._

The veil slowly revealed a delicate looking boy that had his eyes closed. His chest was exposed showing the milky smooth skin made Tobio gulped. His neck was covered in layered gold necklaces along with the gold head chain made him look like royalty. There was other veil that covered half his face but Tsukishima was sure of it...

"I-its him, the boy that went missing." Tsukishima didn't need to turn around to see his older brothers shocked reaction nor did he had to see Yamaguchi reaction as well.

He suddenly takes one look from his Sultan and he wish he didn't need to see the look his King was giving him.

His eyes shone like he was seeing stars for the first time, like he didn't want to tear his eyes away from the boy.

The other guards felt the same way, they were smitten with this boy....

The way everyone in the room stared at him were smitten with the dancer...and so was he...

Tsukishima was smitten with Hinata, the boy that went missing.

And Oikawa sat there smiling in glee at their reaction.

"All according to plan."


	4. Dancer

With just a snap of Oikawa's finger, the music started playing.The orange haired dancer posed in front of the Karasuno audience with his eyes still shut. The whole room was dead silent with only the handful of bard playing at the corner of the room.Once the beat of the music changed, like a switch the dancer opens his eyes.

_..Staring right at King Tobio...._

He began dancing for the crowd to see, It was easy to see that the boy was a bit inexperienced, but it made him more endearing, It was mesmerizing. Whenever his hips moved the jingling sound of gold chips around his waist moved with him, the veil that covered his upper body before was now used as a prop for the dancer to use. The way, he seductively made eye contact to the king made him fidget in his seat. Those eyes were telling him to _look at him_ _and only him_.

King Oikawa-along with his harem of women-clapped along with a cheery smile, eyes never leaving his prized jewel.

Tsukishima didn't know how it was even possible, the ghost of his past came back to haunt him. Everyone believed Hinata went missing and the chances that he didn't return after all those years meant that he was more likely dead. But here he is, dancing for all eyes to see...

"No way..." he heard himself whisper, clenching the spear he was holding on tightly. In all his years working as the tyrant King's guard he never felt this lost. And apparently he's not the only one, thank god. 

Akiteru and Yamaguchi were still in shocked, mouth agape and eyes wide. The dancing boy that is seducing the King right in front of them, was the boy who gone missing.

"I-its been 10 years..." Akiteru whispered nervously,"...And he's still alive?" He eyed the dancer nervously. 

Yamaguchi holds onto the spear using both of his hands,"It's impossible, right? he can't still be alive after all these years?" There was a slight tremble to his voice.

Tsukishima shushed them both and glanced back to the dancer, trying to make sense of the situation.

The boy danced a little closer to them with a sultry look. He slowly made his way to the small stairs up to King Tobio's table, never breaking his eye contact with the king. King Tobio leaned back once he realized the orange-haired boy was walking closer to him. He gulps nervously when he gets on top of the table on his knees.

He drapes the black veil over the King's shoulder, the next thing he did shock both Tsukishima and the King, the dancer  pulled on the cloth, bringing the raven haired king closer to the dancers face.

The music stopped playing at the same time the dancer stops, staring down at the King. The room turned awfully quiet for a moment, no one moved or said anything.

Until Oikawa broke the silence with a cheer.

"Bravo!" Oikawa claps his hands together with a happy smile, "That's my _Chibi-chan!_ " The flashy King gets up from his seat and make his way over to the dancer.

 _Chibi-chan_  lets go of the veil leaving it on King Tobio's neck and with one last look, he turns his back to him and walks back to his place next to his King.

King Oikawa wraps his arm around the dancer and smiled at Kageyama."So how was it? Enticing, isn't he?" He places his other hand on the dancers head as to embrace him.

King Tobio struggles to give a proper answer, his mouth went dry and despite that he was sitting, his knees were weak. Tsukishima had to suppress the urge to rolls his eyes but he quickly nudge him back to his senses.

The tyrant king shoots him a quick glare and then glances back to the dancer whose back was still turned to him, not paying him any attention. 

"And look it here~" King Oikawa turns the dancer around, making him face the awed crowd. "I've even dressed him up just like you, all black!" He said happily, tugging on the boys pants.

Tobio scoffed and adverts Oikawa's stare,"Just because I were black doesn't mean I wear it all the time." He mumbles.

Oikawa smirks as he toys with the dancers orange locks. _Chibi-chan_  looks up at King Oikawa as he pulls on his silk robe.

Oikawa smiles down at _his_ jewel and catches his dancers adoring eyes."Yes?" He chimes.

He leans down as the dancer cups his veil covered mouth to the Kings ear and whispers something to him. Oikawa nods occasionally with the same grin that made Kageyama blood boil, he pulls away and playfully pats him on the head.

"How cute." He replies back, "We'll talk about it later." The dancer, taken back at his halfhearted reply sighs dejectedly and goes back to standing beside the King.

Oikawa turns his attention to Kageyama and gives him a dazzling smile,"Shall we discuss my proposition in private Tobio-chan? Or is he isn't your type either." He said with a sickening sweet tone.

King Tobio sank back into his seat, He drummed his fingers on the armrest, obviously contemplating his next words. He managed to calmed down after the seduction from the mysterious dancer.

With a clear head he made sure to think this logically.

 _logically? Why?_ He doesn't need a dancer. He came here to talk to Oikawa, the man who is right now cradling the boy in his arms. He ignore his stomach churn at the sight and suppress the urge to let his emotions get the best of him.

Tobio, without looking back, beckon his guard to his side. Tsukishima bents forward letting Tobio place his hand in between them so to make sure Oikawa knew nothing of their conversation.

"From what I've overheard from you idiots," he quickly side-eyed at Akiteru and Yamaguchi, who quickly adverted the Sultan's glare, and glance back to his guard."He's probably someone you know, right?" 

"Somewhat." Tsukishima shrugged, nonchalantly.

Tobio felt his eye twitch."What do you mean ' _somewhat'?_ " he whispered a bit harsh this time.

"I mean, My sultan, that he went missing for 10 years so I _somewhat_ know him." Tsukishima, with a sour look, replied back. 

"I just don't know if he remembers us." He mumbled the last part to himself. 10 years was long time, anything can happened in those 10 years and seeing his childhood friend again in the most inconvenient time was no coincidence.

King Tobio ponders for a moment."10 years ago?" He examine the dancer again."He's probably one of the many villagers who was roped into Nekoma's tyranny, huh."

Tsukishima smirks."You say that like you're not a tyrant yourself, _King_." he chimed.

He knew he pushed a button when the King gave him a deadly glare. "I'm going to send you to the pit, _Tsukishima_." he sneered. The guards made a subtle attempt to keep both of them apart but they were interrupted by a loud snap.

Oikawa puts his arm down and narrowed his eyes. "It appears that I'm slowly losing my patience, Tobio-chan." He holds both of the dancer's shoulders as he leans to lay his chin on top of the dancers head.

Tobio jolts up from his seat, scaring poor Yamaguchi. "We'll talk...privately." He said in a demanding tone.

Oikawa smiles and pulls away from the boy,"Good!" He replies cheerfully, he then turns to the guard he spoked earlier.

"Iwa-chan send my prize jewel back to his room," The guard nods nod, he takes the dancer by the hand and pulls him out the room.

Oikawa then turns to King Tobio and waved his hand to him."and as for your guards...they look tired." 

King Tobio eyed him for a moment before speaking."They look fine to me." He replied back.

Oikawa tilts his head to the side,"Are you sure? The tall one over there looks like he is ready to collapse." He points to Akiteru who is steadying himself with the spear he is holding onto.

Tobio stare didn't waver, He walks down the steps and towards Oikawa."Shall we go?" He stared directly at him.

Oikawa sighs but he mustered up a smile,"I guess  _tobio_ - _chan" -_ and just like that both kings left the room to settle the matter privately. After they left, Oikawa's harem and the rest of his servants all left the room, not sparing any attention their guest.

Tsukishima sighs irritably and turns to the other guards."We'll take the first shift - and akiteru will be the first one to get some _decent_ sleep." Tsukishima tone held no room for his older brothers protest.

Akiteru nods slowly, him along with a few other guards left the room. Tsukishima rubbed his temples.

"Er...Tsukki?" Tsukishima turns to his side to see Yamaguchi there with a worried look on his face.

"Yes, Yamaguchi?" He sighed out.

Yamaguchi fiddles with the spear he is holding on to."What are we going to do about Hina-"

"Don't." Tsukishima immediately cuts him off.

"Huh?" Yamaguchi gave him a bewildered look. 

"I don't care about him." Tsukishima turns his back away from his childhood friend."He is obviously living the luxury life." He chuckles dryly,"Being the King Oikawa's  _prized_ jewel must be a dream to him." He walks towards the foyer.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi couldn't believe that he was hearing, from someone who knew about Hinata disapperance. He tried to reason with him, he didn't realized that his friend stop walking an felt his face hit Tsukishima's back.

"I don't care" he mumbles to himself."and you should too...I highly doubt he even remembers you." And that he left behind a puzzled Yamaguchi.

"... _Tsukki_."


	5. Helpless lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry it took me this long so update the story! Class life getting much more stressful for me so I'm Juggling between writing this on my free time! Hopefully the next chapter isn't months long this time...probably...hopefully....pray for me.
> 
> And thank you for the kudos and leaving me such nice messages! Thank you! I'll try to make the chapters a bit longer next time.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning:**   
>  **Nsfw ish**   
>  **Dry humping**   
>  **This is where the implied sexual content tag is at**

The Karasuno guards were all gathered outside King Tobio's room, waiting for the King to return from his meeting with King Oikawa.

Tsukishima stood guard along with Yamaguchi, who was trying to keep the conversation alive so that it stop him from dying of boredom.

But he wasn't having it, his mind kept reeling back to the dancer.

_Hinata Shouyou more precisely._

He shouldn't care....he shouldn't care about someone like him, especially someone who was just another annoying village kid with an odd obsession to a rubber ball.

The kid that didn't like to be ignore so he does the most dumbest thing to get the attention he wants.

The kid who would always have that shining smile wherever he went, wether it was a kid of his age or a village elder.

Everyone believed he had died, everyone lost hope of that. Even his parents lost that hope as well.

Now look at him, 10 years later and he's sitting up with royalty being showered with gold and jewels and whatnot.

Was it all a joke? Did this brat played them like a bunch of fools, just to get back at him for ignoring him?

Tsukishima shook his head and sighs as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Of course not...a simpleton like Hinata would ever do something like that, even if an idea came clawing at his butt.

"Tsuki? Are alright?" Yamaguchi leaned over to him with a worried look on his face, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah, probably." he replied back tiredly, straightening his posture and faced forward.

Yamaguchi wanted to persist but he knew it that being persistant will make Tsukishima more annoyed so he left him be.

Tsukishima spend the rest of his night deep in thought about the dancer, trying to piece together the puzzles...trying to make sense of the situation.

It's not possible that someone so cheerful and always friendly towards strangers just upped and left...Leaving behind his closest friends and family.

Does he know about his family? Does he remember his sister, that he boasted about, at all? Does he remember his old home? His friends? Yamaguchi? Akiteru?

 _Will he remember me?_ that thought send shivers down his spine _._

...Hopefully he will get some answers from him soon....

* * *

The doors open as two figures walked in, one went straight to the vanity that was next to the window with a marvelous view of the kingdom while the other shut the door and stood on guard.

"Aren't you happy that you are going back home?"

The guard, who was in charged of bringing the dancer back to his room to safely, spoke up.

The room was fairly bigger than any other room in the palace (besides the king of course)...The large canopy bed that was covered in the finest silk the grand king could grant him fluttered a bit by the soothing wind.

The dancer sat down as he looked at himself in the mirror, he quietly removes his earrings and jewels he had around his wrist."I don't even know the faces of the people I used to know back then," he rubs his forehead and shuts his eyes,"It's all a blur to me." He mumbles.

The guard quietly walks up to the dancer. "What about your parents?" He asked cautiously.

The gaurd notice him flinched but the boy laughs dryly."You think they stuck around after their little boy _vanish_ without having the thought that their, now _only_ , child might go missing as well?"

He takes the see through veil he was holding in his hands and wraps it around his figure like a saftey blanket."They left the village soon after my _funeral_...well from what I've heard." He didn't add on. he takes the veil and throws it haphazardly on top of the drawer, he gets up and starts to put away his jewels in a box.

The guard bows."Sorry for intruding on your personal life."

The dancer giggles and waved his hand dismissively."It's fine Iwazumi-san." He takes a quick glance to the window. "It's nothing to be sorry about."

Iwazumi didn't say anything...well what else is he supposed to say? The poor boy...ripped away from his family to become a simple slave to the many rich royalties in the past to now a dancer to a playboy king.

He wanted to help but being bound by the contract that his _suppose_ family and the previous king made him just as helpless as the dancer in front of him.

he slowly undoes his silk belt that held his trusty sword and leaves it beside the dancers bed.

He slowly made his way to the orange hair boy and wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to let his soft back hit his almost exposed chest."Did you at least see some familiar faces in the crowd?" He whispers as laid his chin on the dancers shoulder.

The boy hums in thought for a moment before answering,"The Karsuno king looks just like the previous king".The boy shrugged,"That's just about it."

Iwazumi hums, they stay there for a moment letting the guard embrace the beautiful boy. Iwazumi hands slowly caress him, making the other shiver.

"Now that your leaving us," his hands slowly wonders down the dancers chest."Will you at least give me this night to make you mine?" Iwazumi muttered next to his ears and kisses his neck.

Just that kiss gave the boy a good reaction But he didn't want to admit that so he laughs, feigned innocent."What are you talking about?"

"You know I don't kid around about things like this," Iwazumi roamed his hands over the dancers body, To his soft chest, to his curvy hips and down to his soft milky thighs.

Making the other moan softly."I've always desired you from the moment I laid eyes on you." Iwazumi whispered hoarsely, closing the gap between them as he started to rub against hinata.

The dancer already in the mood, places his hands on top of the vanity as he slowly grins his hips back to the man behind him.

Feeling Iwazumi's growing erection through his clothes made him more than excited as he lets out those breathy moans that made the guard rub against him more roughly, making the vanity Hinata was holding on shake a bit with them.

Iwazumi busy himself with undoing the boy's jacket, once he did that It didn't take long for Iwazumi to notice a clean bite mark near the back of the dancer's neck.

He stops grinding the boy which the other whined at the sudden lost of the heat they were building up."And apparently it's not only me that wants you." He guard delicately runs his finger over the bite mark.

"Was this consensual? It looks like it must've hurt."

The dancer places his hand over the mark and gave a coy smile."Mad dog was having a bad day so I thought helping him out would've calm him down but he got so rough with me." He looks back at the guard from the mirror in front of him. 

Iwazumi scoffed,"What a sweetheart you are." He then continues to get back to what he was doing.

It didn't take them very long to discard their clothes, stumbled their way to their bed, and made their night a little worthwhile.

These types of nights were kept hidden behind the door. Away from the kings eyes and away from everyone else.

The only trace of their affair were the nail marks on Iwazumi's back that reminds him that everything he did left the orange haired boy in a moaning mess.

And those possessive marks on the boys  thighs, the only place no one else can see, were a reminder that it was him that made his whole body shake.

They weren't lovers, per say, they were just two people who understood each others past and comfort each other's pain.

They both knew how hard to live with a king like Oikawa. So these helpless lust filled night were a way to...relieved some of that frustration.

...and it's not like he does the same with the other guards behind the kings back...


	6. Disregard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got motivation to finish this chapter (after the story last updated back in August lmao)  
>   
> Going to start editing this story since there is a lot of mistakes and grammar errors I did that I feel very embarrassed to know about it so late.

After his shift was over and it was time to trade places with the other guards, he let out a sigh of relief when he spotted his brother greeting him with an energetic smile.

The place they were assign to sleep is inside the stables, outside the palace walls which the guards had no choice to sleep in. It was big, no doubt bigger than the ones in Karasuno, but it did have the stench of animal fecal matter that smells the same as any other stables that was universally hated.

_"Sorry, We don't have room to fit your guards here in my castle." King oikawa said with a fake apologetic smile._

_They came back after Tobio scolded him for not giving his guards a place to sleep._

_”I’ll see if I have room near the castle so you all can be close to my little Tobio.” He turns to his servants.”Yahaba, if you please.”_

_A neatly kept light brown hair looked to have swishy bangs walked next to the flamboyant king. His eyes are round and brown, thin eyebrows. His soft appearance makes him seem sweet and kind._

_”I leave it too you!” Oikawa dismisses the man named Yahaba and King Tobio’s guards as he draped an arm around the King shoulder and pulled him down the corridors.”Don’t worry! I’ll bring him back in one piece.” Then they were both gone._

_Yeah right there wasn’t any space, Aoba Josai palace is twice as big as Karasuno’s. We are just an inconvenience to this playboy_. Tsukishima thought to himself as he tried to make as minimal movement as possible to not let the hay brtistle uncomfortably on his skin. Once he was at the position he was most comfortable he shut his eyes, dozing off into slumber.

King Tobio returned to his quarters without acknowledging the guards who were waiting for him by the door.

Shutting the door behind him as he quickly took off his gards, throwing them on the silk canopy bed.

He didn't notice one of his guards knocking on the door nor did he notice them waking in when the door open.

"My sultan, do you need help?" King Tobio turns to see Akiteru standing there with a coy smile.

He knew Akiteru for many years, always treated tobio like he was just another child in the village and even after he was crowned King, not once have Akiteru treated him any less like royalty. It was refreshing...unlike his younger brother.

"Have King Oikawa agreed to give back the talisman?" He asked as he got closer to the King.

Again he didn't get a reply. His sultan just lift his arms and thanks to his quick thinking, Akiteru was right by his side helping him change his clothes with a smile.

Akiteru also knew Tobio for many years as well. Like it was just yesterday he was playing around with a cute kid.

He felt sympathy for his sultan, now, having a bigger role he was assign at an early age was a heavy burden for him to shoulder on.

He wanted to do whatever he can to lessen that burden just like the former king did for him in his time of hardship.

“I’ve kind of went along with the trade off with him.” His happy thoughts were interrupted by the king sudden announcement.

”W-what?” The King felt the hands halt their movements.

”Trade off...of sorts” He trailed off, he quickly pulled akiteru hands away as he put on his clothes for bed.

“Why did you do that? That talisman has been in your family for centuries...” Akiteru said desperately.

Tobio nods along with him.“I know that. My father has been trying to bring it back for it for years.” He sat down on the silk covered bed.“Oikawa isn’t the type to hand stuff back once he’s got it. He is slick and cunning.” 

Akiteru worriedly glance at his sultan to trying to wrapped his head around his decision.

“I thought taking something that was dear to him would’ve worked but—“ Tobio  looked like he scrounged to find what he was going to say next.

“It appears I caught right into his bait. I can tell it by that look he was giving me.” He looks up to see his guard looking anxious. 

“But I’m not going to give up so when I asked for the proposition he was talking about...” He stopped for a moment then continued. “If I were to find a talisman more valuable than mine then he will give it back.” The moment he said that he knew Akiteru’s reaction would be.

“But my sultan there isn’t another talisman more valuable than yours, compare to the worth of many yours has years of history behind it that many still haven’t decipher it.” He stopped talking, realizing what that meant. Swallowing the bile that was rising up before he starts speaking again with uncertainty.

“Unless your talking about the talisman of Ra?” He didn’t need an answer to see his King sitting there refusing to make eye contact.

Akiteru kneeled down in front of him.“My sultan,for all due respect, please rethink about your decision!” His voice shook.

“I can’t this is the only way without—“

“That talisman is the reason for your father, our king, becoming so ill. I don’t want you to be put in so much stress just for something that _might_ not exist.”

“It has to be! There are historic stories about our ancestors interacting with them. Their clan has died ages ago and there is no records of decedents of that clan, that doesn’t mean their talisman doesn’t exist.”

Akiteru lowered his head still kneeled in front of his King.“Please don’t follow the path your father did!”

”I have to in order to bring peace and fix the mistakes my father did!” Tobio stood up and glowered at him.

”Do you really want to do this? Waste your youth away? Please find another way to return it without going down that route.”

”I don’t have much of a choice, it’s either me or the entire kingdom.” He uttered harshly.

“Tobio-“

”Do you _dare_ defy me?!” It was slip up, He always hated that side of him. It was never intentional but he felt ugly knowing  he can say it.

The thing that people around him gave, that title he always hate, the thing that people believe him out to be.

_The Tyrant king._

Akiteru kept his mouth shut and eyes wide. He knew it wasn’t intentional the look Tobio was giving away right after knew he didn’t mean it to come out.

“S-sorry...I’ll have a talk with daichi once we returned.” he slump back on the bed, not looking up he heard his guard footsteps leave the room.

Once he was sure he left he laid on his side. Regret and upset he tried to sleep away these emotions.

Morning came by quick; much to Tsukishima displeasure.

Woken up abruptly when he felt someone  digging their elbow at his side and a loud rooster crowing near his ear.

Tsukishima did his job to wake up Yamaguchi and the other guards, who weren’t still up.

The guards wasted no movement to get themselves up. They distributed food amongst themselves, that was mixed fruits and a canteen of water.

After their light breakfast they washed up and headed back inside the palace, with him leading the group they got back and were greeted by the guards that were switch for the night.

“Ah, Head Guard.” A nameless guard Tsukishima didn’t bother to remember their name came up to him.

”Yes?”

He did a quick salute before speaking.”I just wanted to report back from last night...”

Tsukishima eyed him suspiciously.“Did something happen?”

”Overall we didn’t have any problems and our sultan slept peacefully but...” he beckon Tsukishima closer to which he complied. ”I heard loud yelling inside our sultans quarters.” He whispered.

“What?”

”former Head Guard Akiteru Tsukishima seems to be the cause, he came back looking a bit troubled.” He backed away once he gave him the report.

Tsukishima sucked his teeth. “What did that fool do now?” He mumbled to himself.

He composed himself before nodding at the guard. ”Thank you for the report. We leave after breakfast so please have everything packed and ready for departure.” He walked past them and walked down the grand foyer.

He hoped time would just move faster already because was ready to strangle the king once they returned.

Tsukishima met up with the King and for lack of the better word— he looked like shit.

His prominent scowl that scared many people like Yamaguchi was more dark. He notice the tense tension around the other guards that were standing around him.

Tsukishima notice Akiteru lack of energy and he was susprised to see him look more down than before.

He was ready say something but he didn’t have time to say anything when the large double door right next to them opened revealing the playboy King.

Tsukishima didn’t think he outdo his other garbs but he proved him wrong. It looked like he had more jewels on than before.

Oikawa smiles and pushes the door wide open. “Good morning!” He greeted the karasuno king, pulling him inside.

The King leaned in as he walked Tobio into his seat. ”I would like to thank you for accepting our little...trade off.” He winked at him as he whispered.

The young king cringed at him.”Didn’t have much of a choice here, you were persistent enough to threaten me a war over _my_ talisman.” Tobio empathize on the word _my_.

Oikawa smirked down at him as he gently pushed him to his seat. ”Still _so_ precious Tobio.” He walked across the long, expensive looking, table.

”I hope your hungry because the food here is to die for!” He sat down across from Tobio. “Made by the greatest chef in the whole land.” He lift his gold cup that was done being poured by on of his servants and lifted it to his lips.

”So please...help yourself.”


	7. Succumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I quickly posted the last chapter I didn’t realized so many people left comments here and how much kudos you guys sent me and I’m honestly so overjoyed. Thank you so much!
> 
> I try my hardest to update this story more frequent from now on!
> 
> FYI: There is a reason why I’m trying to avoid using _**Hinata**_ in a sentence a lot because It’s part of the plot on why he doesn’t go by Hinata until you finish reading the chapter.

The curtains blew gently in the wind, letting the sun rays past through the soft curtains and into the dim room. A puff of orange peeled out from under the silk covers, begrudgingly rising up from his slumber.

The dancer rubs his eyes away, he stretches and getting up from his bed. The silk covers slips off his naked body and plops back on the bed. He turns to the bed and notice he woke up alone again.

_He didn’t even stay...even today._

It wasn’t surprising to wake up alone, it’s not like he hold any special meaning to Iwazumi, the same can go with any other guards that he let them bed him.

There was only lust not love, physical not emotional, enthralled not equilibrium.

Despite knowing all that there was always that little naive thought in the back of the little dancer mind...

It would be nice... to have something like love. To hold someone in warm mornings or cold nights. To cherish them and tell them how important they are. If only things were different, if only he didn’t—

He shakes those thoughts away, he walks up to the open window. The dancer pulled the curtain back to examine the sky for a moment and then releasing the curtain then he turns away from the window.

He picks up his dirty clothes and his silk duvets and throws them haphazardly to the corner of his room.

The room that was given to him by his sultan, King Oikawa, had an bath attached to it with many expensive bath oils from across the land for him to choose. He bathes himself with a rose bath and let his tired, worn from the lust filled night, body wined down.

Once he was done with his bath he dry himself up, patting his wet hair and letting them dry.

He goes over to his large wardrobe. Being the king _spoiled_ jewel did have some perks, the wide selection of clothing that put the many wealthiest women in aoba josai to shame.

Colorful silks, with some, different types of jewels embedded in them.

He found a white chiffon leafroll that had a tinge of lavender at the end of it and puts them on and picks up his waisted gold coin belt and puts that on as well, tying it from the side.

The dancer searches for the box on the vanity, that he remebers holding on to dear life as his sultan’s guard rubbed against him, he spots it and opens the small box of jewelry and he begins to rummaged it.

He picked up a coin tassel necklace, along with it’s matching bracelet and a gold head chain that has a veil attracted to it that slightly covers the bottom half of his face.

Once he put all his jewels on he checks himself in the mirror for one last time before he leaves to meet up with his sultan and his new _owner._

_Is he going to give me a new name too? Or will he give me a nickname like King Oikawa._

Just like waking up alone it was the norm to have someone that claims ownership of lowclass _servants_ to change their name to their liking especially slaves.

To him, it was inhuman. Changing someone’s name like that...like their just dogs waiting to be taken by the owner. A name makes everything about a person and to see that happening...it infuriated the dancer.

Yet, he couldn’t do anything about it. He was just another lowclass servant stuck in between entertaining his sultan and serving others. He thinks what would be worse being called Chibi after his height or being called Hinata Shouyou.

_Hinata. Shouyou._

When was the last time someone called him by his real name. He didn’t know, ever since that day all of his memories were a haze. His name from those days were, at the very least, not his fondest memories and sometimes during the night he wakes up in cold sweat, his mind reeling back to those awful memories before he was saved.

So for him it was best to ignore it all.

With that being said, he continues to walks down the grand hallway and to the dining room that was closed.

He only needed to knock once since someone already open one of the double doors.

 “Ah, my jewel! How was your sleep?” At the door was none other than his sultan. The handsome king smiled down at him and flicks his own bangs to the side.”It appears we are the only one awake at his time,” Oikawa beckons the dancer inside the dining room. “Would you be a dear and stay inside the kitchen for me?” He places one finger to his lips.”I would like for you to stay hidden until it’s time to go.”

The boy nodded his head and followed Oikawa to the kitchen area where the chefs are rushing to prepare the food. 

He followed his sultan past the chef and cooking area and past the other servants that were decoration and taking delicious food out to the dining room.

“My sultan, about what I wanted to speak to you the other night...” he spoke once they were ears away from the other servants. There was a box right in the corner of the room where his sultan would place him there to keep him away from anyone. He didn’t understand why his King would isolate him here and he was too scared to ask.

“hm~? The letter? I haven’t received anything yet today either.” Oikawa wasn’t paying attention to him nor was he looking directly at him, he was looking at himself in the reflection of the pan that was hanging from the wall.

 Figures.

“Anyways chibi,” he smiles down at him again,”do you remember the plan?” He ask him.

Chibi, his name ever since he came here, nods up at him. “Yes, to find information regarding foreign affairs and find anything that has to do with the talisman.”

“That’s right!” Oikawa pats him on his head.”I don’t know if Tobio will be successful in finding the talisman of Ra so it’s best if my jewel keeps a good eye on him and his responsibilities as King.”

The dancer sat there looking down on his feet while he feels his sultan hand patting his head.”For all due respect, is it really worth it? for a talisman that might not exist.” He asked in a soft voice.

”It May or it may not, if it does than that means I get the upper hand with the other kings and if it doesn’t exist— well, It’s a good way to kill time...I suppose”

”I-I just don’t understand why I’m doing this.” He feels a knot forming in his throat that makes him hard to swallow.

The handsome king ponders for a minute,”Hmm...that is what I’m trying to figure out as well.” He continues to pat his head.

“At first when you used to be Ushiwaka’s toy, I thought you were something special,” He shrugs before continuing,”Years laters and I’ve got nothing on you.”

His fist clench on his lap.

_I wasn’t his toy I was his slave._

“You didn’t stay there for very long, right? Before Ushiwaka I’ve heard you used to be owned by Nekoma.”

_Nekoma...Kenma._

“You should be glad I’ve save you from all that! Without me you still would be cleaning floors and playing around with rats.” He feels oikawa grab hold of his hand and barely kisses it.

_You didn’t saved me. I was more content being there than here._

“Well! Now that you understand, here!” He takes a bread from his pocket and hands it to the short male.

”I’ll come back once we are done eating, by then please be ready to leave.”

_Please just let me leave, forever._

He felt his body shook in anger, he needed to calm down. He needs to suppress it before he gets in trouble. 

With that he took a bite from the bread...ignoring the tears that slowly went down his cheeks.

 After breakfast is done which Tobio can agree that is was the most awkward breakfast he ever eaten.

He speaks to Oikawa privately as their guards waits for them outside of the palace.

Tsukishima helps the others get the camel to hold still as they make sure the makeshift palanquin is ready for the king.

Once they are done, Tsukishima sees they’re King walk out of the palace.

”Are we ready to leave?” Tsukishima yawns. Tobio glares at the direction he just came from. “We are waiting for the...dancer.” He said hesitantly. Tsukishima raise an eyebrow at him but he ignores it and waits paitiently beside the camel.

The dancer walks down the grand hallway, the only sound of the gold chips resonates.

Behind him is the Aoba Jōsai guards leading him to the doors as their king waits for them.

They said their goodbyes before, some were dishearten to see him go while others send him off a good luck for his journey.

Iwazumi gave him a firm nod, he knew he wasn’t the type to show affection or emotion in front of everyone so Hinata didn’t mind the gesture.

The ones who he knew were happy to see him leave where Oikawa’s harem. They weren’t on good terms with him, he knows that for sure they still believe that he is Oikawa’s favorite amongst them when in reality...he really is not all that special to him.

They gave him such a hard time and he hated it. He can see by the way they all giving him a smug look as he passed by them. Happy to see him leave, happy to see one less person to deal with.

”Don’t mind them.” He hears one of He guards whispers to him.

He puts the satchel he had on him over his shoulder and continue walking as he ignores the side chatter. He meets up with his  _temporary_ former sultan.

Oikawa gave a dismissive wave at his guards and in a matter of seconds they left the them alone.

”Are you ready?” Oikawa ask, he tilts his head to the side as he quickly notice a bag behind the dancer.

“Why are you bringing that satchel with you? I wasn’t aware you were going to bring the things I brought you?” He frown, placing both hands on his hips as if he giving him a mock lecture.

The shorter boy shrugged off the satchel and raise it to Oikawa’s view to see.”You said to bring things I need for the journey...I brought some clothing that will last me for a couple of days.” He retorted.

“The clothes on your back should be enough,” King Oikawa snatches the boys satchel. ”Let your new owner spoil you with his riches.” He smiles wickledy. “Take his things for granted.”

‘Chibi’ nods slowly, ignoring his Kings advice.

Oikawa then drops the satchel to the floor next to them,“But do take this with you.” He reaches to one of his many gold necklaces and pulls one over his head, being careful to not mess up his brown swept hair. He places it over chibi’s head.

The boy inspects the item on his neck and looks up quizzically at Oikawa.“A necklace?” He questions.

“Just think of me when you wear it.” He answers back with a smile.

 A collar, basically.

“Wow...thanks.” He said in a deadpan tone as he bowed to his sultan.”I’ll cherish it.”

If there was one thing he knew he was good at is flattery and,oh boy, did it work wonders on him. “Of course you would! Any gift from me is a blessing.” Oikawa said bashfully, nose raised high and his chest puffed out in confidence.

One of many things Oikawa was very good at.

All of the sudden the boy feels his whole body pushed towards behind the pillars. It takes time before he realize that when his back was met with the wall. There is a space between the pillars and the wall that made a good spot to hide from any onlookers.

“Remember this Chibi." he hears the King whispers at him, lifting his chin up to look force him to make eye contact. "Whoever you end up with," his lips ghost over his that was covered by his veil,"You'll always belong to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working and editing this story


End file.
